A Friendly Kind of Love
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: My first and probably only romantic fanfic showing how James and May could have feelings for each other. JamesMay.


**A Friendly Kind of Love**

**(A James/May shipping fanfic)**

By **Yoshizilla**

Disclaimer: All of the Pokemon characters belong to Nintendo.

Yoshizilla: I'm sorry if the following fanfic you're about to read may cause some hassles, but...(sigh) After remembering the episode of Pokemon Battle Frontier where James let his grandparents (or relatives, I can't remember well) keep his Chimecho and in return have their Mime Jr., I just sparked something that no one else in a long while has done - James/May shipping! Okay, so it's a bit weird, but you gotta admit, Ash and Co. and Team Rocket have been (sorta) getting friendlier as Pokemon Battle Frontier reached its end. And James is, without a doubt, the nicest and most caring member of Team Rocket (as well as also being a Pokemon guru, explaining why he's somewhat better at battling than Jessie). That, and, well, I kind of find it cute for James and May to be together. So here it is, everyone, and shipper fans, let me warn you now - any flames I will neglect, so don't bother wasting time. Anyway, that is all. Enjoy the story! (winks)

PS: Just to keep the record, this is a fanfic, and you can write whatever you want, even if it isn't true in reality. Just wanted to point that out because James is a lot older than May, and May is a lot younger than James.

* * *

'Twas a beautiful morning in Kanto. The flying Pokemon were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the wind was gently blowing. All seemed a normal day...

"But why do I have to stay here?" James protested.

Jessie sighed, folding her arms. "James, for the 57th time, me and Meowth have some things to take care of."

"Yeah!" Meowth added, also folding his arms, "And besides, you have ta be on da look out for da twerps."

James shook his head. "But..." He moaned and sat down, his Mime Jr. trying to cheer him up. "Oh well..."

A few minutes after Jessie and Meowth left, James was looking at his bottle cap collection with Mime Jr. Mime Jr. was highly interested.

"And see how shiny these bottle caps are?" James said, smiling.

Mime Jr. nodded, holding one of the bottle caps, albiet a very old bottle cap.

James paused, looking at the old bottle cap. "My...very first bottle cap..." Tears of joy started to pour down his face, "I'll never forget when I first found that..."

"James?" Said a familiar, feminine voice, startling James.

"Eeep! Who are you!?" James shouted, holding Mime Jr. He sighed of relief as May approached him. "Oh, hi May."

May sighed, sitting down next to James. "Hi, James. Anything special you're planning to do again?"

James shook his head. "No. Me and Mime Jr. are looking at my bottle cap collection while Jessie and Meowth are busy shopping..." He then suspiciously eyed May. "Why are you here, anyway?"

May sighed, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Well...me and Ash got into a fight...and he said that I was an annoyance...and he called me...stupid..." She started to sob, burying her face in her hands. She then started to cry.

James frowned, patting May on the back. "There there," He said as he comforted her, "I know how you feel. I'm always put to blame after our plans to catch Pikachu fail...Is there anything wrong with not taking the blame?" He angrily finished, sighing and shaking his head. "I guess not."

May took her hands off her face, looking at James, sniffling. "You...you mean that?" She asked, wiping a tear from her right eye.

James nodded, smiling. "Yeah. How about we forget our troubles and just enjoy the beauty of nature around us." He looked up at the sky with Mime Jr.

May smiled a bit, and she then said, "Well...can I hug you?" She asked.

James looked at May, smiling and nodding, "Sure you can, May."

May hugged James, and sighed heavenly. James smiled, and he hugged back. Mime Jr. shrugged, and he too hugged May.

Several seconds passed by, the wind blowing a bit harder.

May stopped hugging James. "You know, James...neither Ash or the others are here." She whispered to james's ear, "How about we...kiss?"

James gasped, his left eye twitching. "K-kiss!? But what if Jessie and Meowth see-"

"You said that they went shopping, right?" May said, smiling as she took off her fanny pack, "Well...they won't be back for a while. Please?" She gave James the cute puppy eye look.

James thought for a moment, and he shrugged. "Sure, why not. After all, it's not like there's-"

May kissed James on the lip before he could finish, and both of the humans held to each other as they kissed. Mime Jr. smiled, a tear coming from his left eye.

May pulled back, and looked behind her. She sighed of relief. "Phew...there's no one there."

James smiled widely, having the thought of being kissed still in his mind. "That was wonderful, May...how about he look at the horizon?" He asked.

May nodded. "I like to, with you James." She moved a bit closer to James, and both of the characters looked out at the horizon together, with Mime Jr. crying tears of joy.

* * *

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: And that's why I like the idea of James and May being together. May is emotional, but James is kind and caring. At times, they're funny, and at times, they're dead serious about battling. Well, I like to thank you all for taking this time to read the first (and probably only) James/May pairing fanfic...thank you all, and good night!


End file.
